<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FE3H Kinktober Prompt 2020 by Meribell64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789575">FE3H Kinktober Prompt 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribell64/pseuds/Meribell64'>Meribell64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#jbbKinktober2020, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Honestly just straight porn, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, handjob, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribell64/pseuds/Meribell64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work will contain all of my kinktober prompts, using the following prompt list:</p><p>https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020</p><p>Tags, characters, etc. will be updated as I update this worklist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just A Little Needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Catching up on some kinktober prompts here. Also trying to practice some smut writing hehe... </p><p>Not really ashamed for using an OC-insert, and this is primarily what will probably be for my kinktober prompts. Oop. </p><p>Lemme be clear tho, this is NOT Byleth. </p><p>Day 1: Handjob</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you reading?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarina looked up to see Claude peering over her shoulder to see the book she had in her hand. She was reading about the history of the Leicester Alliance, how they fought for their independence and annexed themselves from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. “History,” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hears a small hum come from him. “You do know you’re with the grandson of the current Duke right?” he asked, hearing the smirk that was undoubtedly stretched across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarina couldn’t help but playfully roll her eyes. “I do,” she answered as she turned a page. “But unfortunately the tests aren’t just based off of what stories you tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a sudden warmth behind her, his arms encircling her waist now. Claude pulls her closer to him, flushing her body up against his. Her cheeks grew hot at the sudden close contact. She carefully turned her head towards him as he rested his chin on top of her shoulder. What was he doing? “Claude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just getting comfortable,” he answers simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She highly doubted that. “And that includes this?” she asked but she made no movement to pull away from him. Instead, she leaned back into his touch. Her eyes kept reading over the same line of a paragraph, the warmth of his body distracting her. Just as she opened her mouth to tell him he’s distracting her, she feels his hand slide along her side. She stops, her body stiffening at the action as a shiver went down her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what exactly would you like to know about the Leicester Alliance?” he asks her, his breath hot on her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She feels his fingers slipping under her shirt, trailing along her navel, lazily tracing patterns. She lets out a shudder at the feeling. “Claude, we’re in the library,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, last time I checked it was just us,” he casually says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could protest, his lips pressed against her own, capturing them into a kiss. She couldn’t control the parting of her lips to release a sigh, Claude taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth to taste her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he distracted her with their kiss, his hand traveled further up underneath her shirt, groping a breast as his other hand snuck under her skirt. He presses his fingers against the undoubtedly wet panties, the thin cloth covering her sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarina dropped the book to the ground, the hardback cover making a loud crashing noise that rang throughout the library. She pulled away from the kiss, breathless with cheeks flushed with red. “Cl-Claude,” she attempted to scold, but fell flat as he held her body against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t blame me for being a bit needy, can you?” he asked as he trailed his kisses along her cheek to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She supposed he was right… This was one of the fewest times they had managed to get together without any interruptions or obligations, but she was the one who suggested they should be studying for their upcoming exam. She supposed she might have been unintentionally neglecting him since she had been so focused on training and studying in order to keep up with the Golden Deer class. “I-it couldn’t wait until later?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Claude answered before latching onto her neck, sucking onto a patch of skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarina had to cover her mouth to stifle a loud whine that she let out. As he sucked on her neck, his tongue swirling over the now red mark he made, he rubbed two fingers against her clit through her panties. She whimpered at the feeling and rested her head back against his chest. “Cl-Claude,” she moaned breathlessly. Fuck it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the hard press of his cock against her back. She took the opportunity to reach down, fingers trailing along those damn puffy pants of his that he wore. Her fingers danced closer and closer until they reached the base of the tent that was made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His actions stopped, feeling his breath hitched against her neck when she touched it. She couldn’t help but revel in this small victory as her fingers trailed along his clothed cock. She knew what he wanted, but she wanted to draw this out a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little minx,” he said to her. She looked up to him, seeing those verdant green eyes dark with desire and lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but lick her lips as her eyes trailed down to his lips. “You deserve it,” she only said before leaning up to kiss him. Their lips were locked into another passionate, heated dance as his fingers slipped under her panties, reaching down for her clit. She moaned against his mouth, kissing the top before taking a hold of his bottom lip to suck on gently. Her hand found their way into his pants, slipping under and carefully wrapping her fingers around the thick and hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With some shuffling and shifting, Sarina helped Claude pull his pants down, his cock springing out, proudly standing against her. She wrapped her hand around it again, feeling the hardness it held and the rough, warm feeling of the skin, fingers brushing against the dark curls down there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude rubbed her clit expertly with two fingers, letting out a small groan in response to her touch. He played with the bundle of nerves to drag out her pleasure. She whimpered, releasing his lip before he retaliated with his own kisses, tasting every part of her lips with a nip here and a suck there, before claiming her mouth with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, why did he have to be so good at kissing and touching? Claude slid a finger inside her wet pussy, feeling her walls tighten around his digit at the sudden intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his finger moving inside, slowly in and out and letting her adjust to the digit before adding another one. She began to stroke his hard length, feeling every ridge and vein there was, gently rubbing the head with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from their kiss, panting to bring the air back into his lungs. Sarina felt herself limp against his body, eyes half lidded. She bit her lower lip, trying to quiet down the moans that threaten to spill out as he moved his fingers faster inside her. She matched his pace as she stroked him faster, her grip tightening just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was rewarded with a groan and tightened his hold over her body to him more if that was possible. “I’m close,” he panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me too,” she gasped as he added a third finger, his palm rubbing against her clit. She brought her free hand to her mouth, pressing the back of it to her lips. She stroked his cock faster, pumping it harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So close, they were so close. Just a little more--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude!” she keened as he curled his fingers, pressing against just </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there in that spot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everything went white, only the registering the sound of her name from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarina slumped against him, Claude struggling to support both himself and her as he held her in his arms. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out, her juices covering them. She shuddered at the loss of them inside her, almost pleading him for them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up to Claude, meeting his gaze. They shared a gentle, chaste kiss as they slowly recovered from their highs. “Well, that was fun,” he chuckled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would’ve rolled her eyes at him if she wasn’t too tired. “You’re cleaning up this mess,” she said instead with a small smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives her a mischievous grin instead. “Or, we could do something else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarina raised an eyebrow before she was turned around and found herself pressed against the bookshelves, leg spread and lifted. “Claude!” she whispered loudly, cheeks hot red from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only gives her a winning smirk. “Think you can handle round 2?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She certainly could not. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Eating Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Claude mentioned being hungry as they studied, however the two had completely different ideas of what the other wanted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi I'm alive. Im gonna try to work on this again.</p><p>"But it's 2021 now--"</p><p>Not in my WIPs it's not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarina sat at the head of his bed, a book open in hand as she gently ran her fingers through Claude’s hair while he read his own book. He seemed to be content, letting out small hums of contentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They read in silence, comfortably and enjoying the other’s presence in the room. It was broken when Claude said, “You know, I’m feeling a bit hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarina was slightly startled when he suddenly spoke. “Do you want to go to the dining hall then?” she asked, marking the page she was currently on before closing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually feeling for something else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow, curious about what he wanted. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Claude grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He closed his book, putting it aside, and moved from her lap. She watched him as he sat up and turned towards her. She squeaked when he suddenly pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes fell closed as they kissed, gently cupping his cheek to hold him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple, chaste kiss. Sweet. Innocent almost. He gently took her bottom lip, sucking on it gently as his hands moved along her sides. She sighed, her lips parting for him while his hands trailed further down to her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarina let out a yelp when he pulled her legs closer to him, parting them as she found herself pulled down onto her back on the bed. “Claude!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, you’re going to disturb poor Lorenz if you’re too loud,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huff of breath left her lips. “What are you doing?” she asked, her cheeks red with embarrassment in the position she’s in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you, I’m feeling a bit hungry, and I want something sweet,” he answered in a matter-of-fact tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the house leader slipped his fingers around the waistband of her shorts and began to tug them down, she finally understood what he meant. Her face flushed a red hot color as she muttered, “You’re impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” he grinned. He leaned down to kiss her and she reciprocated despite her protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just…” she turned her face away, bringing her hand to cover the embarrassed look she had. “Be gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She glanced up to see a soft smile on his face before he moved down from view. “Always.” Her heart fluttered in her chest at his words, eyes falling closed as she felt his hand rubbing against her panties. She hummed in response, feeling his fingers rubbing along her slit to get her started, before moving up to her clit through her panties. He pressed against it before rubbing small circles, eliciting a soft, quiet moan from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the fabric being pushed to the side, showing her undoubtedly wet  pussy because of his touch. Sarina felt his hot breath against her sex and then the feeling of his tongue gliding along her lower lips. “Cl-Claude,” she shuddered, hand reaching down and tangling into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encouraged by her actions, he made a bolder move by latching his lips onto her clit, giving a gentle suck. She jolted at the action, back arched against the bed as she gripped his hair. She covered her mouth with her other hand, stifling down her moans, praying no one (</span>
  <em>
    <span>especially Lorenz</span>
  </em>
  <span>) didn’t hear her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” she whimpered, eyes shut tight. Waves of pleasure jolted through her body as his tongue circled the bundle of nerves before making long strides along her lower lips, as if savoring a meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste so good, Sarina,” he hummed, sending vibrations through her lower lips. He teased her again, taking long strides on each side of her folds with his tongue before bringing his hand up. He slid one finger along them, spreading her wetness before dipping it inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, her walls immediately clenching around his digit. Whimpers escaped her lips, throwing her head back in ecstasy. She felt so close but she wasn’t there yet. Sarina absolutely hated how he could play her body like a fiddle, and she was… “Ah!” She quickly covered her mouth, trying to muffle the lewd sounds she was making, but nothing could deafen the slick sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of her tight cunt. He had added another finger, stretching her open while his tongue worked on the sensitive bud on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m close,” she whined, grinding her hips against his face and holding him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that he began to slow his ministration and pulled back some, licking some of what is undoubtedly her fluids from his lips. “Hmm, what’s the magic word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarina groaned. She was going to kill him! “Claude…” she whined, wiggling her hips for more friction. He kept a firm grip on her, patiently waiting. With a shuddered breath, she looked down with a pleading look, her eyes glittering like jewels in the light as she begged, “Please let me cum Claude…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out another hum, lazily flicking a thumb over her clit as he rubbed against her walls with his fingers. She whined again at the feeling. “I don’t think you convinced me you want to cum,” he claimed with a nonchalant attitude. “Maybe I should stop here--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as she cried, “No! Please, please please!” she was desperate now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sees his eyes darkened with lust as he leans forward close to her face, his lips ghosting just above hers. “Then tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dignity be damned. “Please let me cum! Please make me cum Claude, I need you to make me cum w-with your fingers and your mouth! Please, please,” she sobbed as she attempted to move her hips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally seemed satisfied as he chuckled. “Since you asked so nicely…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got her to moan, freely without restraint as he thrusted his fingers roughly in and out of her and moved back down to latch his lips onto her clit. He gave a hard suck to it and she sang her praises to him, gripping his hair tightly as she grinded against him. “R-right there! I-I’m cumming!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the right curl of his fingers and a hard suck, she was seeing stars. She was lost in her high, the walls of her pussy convulsing around his fingers and fluids leaking out freely. She took in deep breaths as she was coming down from her high, chest rising and falling with each breath. She barely registered him moving up and cupping her face. She felt his lips on hers, kissing her softly and gently and she could taste herself on him. </span>
</p><p><span>She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Before he pulled away, she took the opportunity to flip him onto his back, pinning him down underneath her. She savored in the surprised look he gave her as she smiled down at him. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I think I’m a little hungry myself now…” </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am indeed alive. School just sucks and I stay not doing my work. Evident by choosing to do smut instead.</p><p>Anyways hope you enjoyed this, look forward to writing more. If you didn’t like, move along please and have a great day/night/whatever time of day it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>